tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Pit Fall
Log Title: Pit Fall Characters: Artemis, Major Bludd, Storm Shadow, Baroness (Radio), Wild Weasel, Tele-Viper 2644, Scarlett, Airtight, Red Spot, Wild Bill, Low-Light, Greenshirt 910 Location: Fort Hood - Outside the Pit Date: August 16, 2010 TP: None Summary: Cobra attacks the Pit... Category:2010 Category:Logs '' LOG BEGINS'' (Radio) Artemis transmits, "The Baroness ordered me to check in with you. I am on a ridge line about 1 mile from the center of Fort Hood. It is in a Horse Shoe Shape around me. Artillery Range to the North, Barracks to the West, Airfield and Hangars to the South. Base Housing Surrounding the Base on all but the Northern Side. I have not spotted a Joe in the Last 24 Hours, but I have spotted a Tomahawk and a few Skystrikers new the Hangars to the South of my location, and they are on the Eastern most edge of the Airfield. I can only guess the Pit is located under the Clear area to the East of the Airfield." to Major Bludd. (Radio) Major Bludd sends Artemis a radio transmission, 'Understood, Artemis. Nice spotting.' (Radio) Artemis transmits, "Thank you Sir." to Major Bludd. Fort Hood... A bustling Army base, population 80,000 Soldiers, and one G.I. Joe base. However, some of those soliders have been forced to disperse from other of Cobra's raids, and the Joes themselves, unbeknownst to Cobra, have also dispersed, as the current Pit is in the process of closing down. From the South and West a Flight of ten Cobra Night Ravens fly stealthily through the sky, avoiding detection. As soon as they are within range of the Airfield, they launch every missile they have, to clear the way for the Cobra Transport Helicopters that are following them in. Not only are there Transport Choppers for Vipers, there are Transport Choppers carrying Tanks, Rages, and other ground attack Vehicles. The missiles streak in on their assigned targets, towards the control towers, radar domes, radio towers, and the cell towers spread around the base. Major Bludd supervises the rapid unloading of HISS tanks and Rages from the transport choppers, waving, shouting, and berating as necessary. Once the task is complete, he climbs aboard a HISS and directs the movements of the ground vehicles via radio. Airtight calls into his radio. Scarlett had just stepped into the Pit, her right arm in a sling, when she heard the explosions, and the Invasion warning. She quickly grabbed her battle gear, and Lifeline's medical Inactivity be damned. She jerks the Sling off her shoulder, and waits only long enough to get a troop of Greenshirts rallied up, "Allright boys, looks like Cobra found us for sure." o O (I hate it when I'm right), "So, for now, all we can do is this. Take the fight to them, delay them while the Motorpool boys get the tanks fired up, and around to the back exit. They'll have to flank them." She points to a side exit, the troops can easily use, but that the vehicles can not... "Through there! Go! YO JOE!" She leads the way... "YO JOE!" Wild Bill shouts, as he runs out along with the others. "Now iffen I could grab a whirlybird..." He glances around for some sort of air support. Artemis is up on a ridgeline, a mile north and west of the area the Joes are streaming out of the ground. She is concealed in a sniper's nest. She has high watch. She sends a radio message to Bludd, as she keeps track of the Joe Hangars, where the Joes keep their Jets and Choppers. (Radio) Artemis transmits, "Nothing from the Joe Hangars... But I expect that to change." to Major Bludd. Belatedly, the Ninja in White arrives, and stealthily sneaks down the way through the convenient hole someone left in the fence line. Storm Shadow is on the prowl, and looking for a friend to... butcher. He fades into the shadows without a sound. Major Bludd listens to his radio and monitors the positions of his troops and vehicles from his command HISS. "Press forward!" he calls to the tanks, as the faster Rages move ahead to help clear the way. "Show no mercy!" He switches frequencies and mutters a few words into his radio. (Radio) Major Bludd sends Artemis a radio transmission, 'Understood. Keep your eyes peeled. They won't stay quiet for long.' Leading her Greenshirts, and any of the Joes that are following her, comes the redheaded, crossbow wielding woman. She makes sure her crossbow is loaded, and than looks for a target, as she points her troops forward at the line of attacking Cobra forces. She fires her Crossbow at the closest Rage, the bolt traveling at the armored car, exploding near one of the wheels, "Greenshirts, Counter attack, now!" Scarlett demands. <> LIVE FROM FORT HOOD: Following up on their raid on the Panama Canal, Cobra is once again raiding. This time, they are attacking Fort Hood, in Texas! More details to follow! Airtight is in amongst the Greenshirts and generic crowd-filling Joes in the background, firing his custom-made rifle at the incoming onslaught. (Radio) Artemis transmits, "Copy" to Major Bludd. Airtight says, "Yo, Joe!" Artemis answers her radio call, but just remains in her position, for now. Wandering amid the ensuring carnage, Storm Shadow takes his timein selecting his target. See, he wants *named* scalps on his belt, and not just any greenshirt will do. Major Bludd sees one of the Rages careen off course, its left front tire destroyed by an explosion. He raises his rifle to sight through the scope, searching for the source of the attack. A wicked grin spreads across his face as he spies Scarlett, leading the charge of greenshirt troops. "Let's nip this in the bud, shall we?" He fires off a few three-round bursts from his Kalashnikov at the redhead. >> Major Bludd strikes Scarlett with Ak-47 . << And two of those bullets clip her legs, at a ful run, causing Shana to drop into a roll, fouling up her reloading. She slings her crossbow, over her shoulder, and looks up, noticing Bludd, ol'one-eye, holding the Russian Assault Rifle... She chuckles, and brings up the H&K MP-5 she brought along. She fires her own three-round burst at Bludd, saying nothing. >> Scarlett strikes Major Bludd with Smg . << And there amid the Joes taking up defensive positions is... a named Joe! Airtight! A Code name! The Ninja sneaks up and around to Airtight, and seeks to introduce the Joe to one of Storm Shadow's best friends. His Katana, to the back. Storm Shadow suddenly fades into sight without a sound. >> Storm Shadow strikes Airtight with Blade. << Airtight is defending Fort Hood, unaware of the white-clad ninja behind him. "Scarlett!" he calls out when she's shot. He rises slightly out of cover to see if she's OK. Airtight cries out again, loudly, as Storm Shadow's blade slashes across his back, severing his backpack and armor and slicing his skin beneath. He wheels around, stumbling, and fires blindly at his attacker. >> Airtight misses Storm Shadow with Rifle . << Airtight is bleeding from a strike from Storm Shadow, and is staggering back from the ninja, firing his rifle as he yells into his radio. Wild Bill runs after Artemis. "Not so fast!" he shouts, "You git back here and git yerself arrested! He tries to catch up to and then trip Artemis with his foot. "Now I don't like hittin' ladies...so apologies in advance." >> Wild Bill misses Artemis with Kick. << Bludd tries ducking down into the turret to avoid the shots, but gets clipped along the collarbone anyway. He clambers down onto the rear of the vehicle and uses it as cover as he leans out to return fire. >> Major Bludd strikes Scarlett with AK-47 . << Jogging out into the field with others who heard the alarm, Sergeant Callahan (Greenshirt 910) glances about as others run past him. Motion catches his eye as he sees the action on the Ridge. Moving to shelter slightly against the side of the building, lifting up his rifle to take careful aim... low for a leg, shooting to disable, not kill at this point. >> Greenshirt 910 strikes Artemis with Rifle . << Now, the Sniper Girl wasn't really running, she was up on a hill, and so, she had plenty of time to easily sidestep the kick from the crazy cowboy. "You americans.... and your crazy insistence that I be arrested." She lets her left hand dart forward, claws extended from her hand, a cross between Wolverine and Freddy Krueger, these are slashed at the Cowboy as he closes on her, while being shot in the leg by a Greenshirt. >> Artemis misses Wild Bill with Claws. << Scarlett is once again shot by the Major, and she decides it is time to get upclose with him. She runs at him, as fast as her shot leg will handle, while pressing her right hand to the lower portion of her stomach where this new bullet hit her. She brings her H&K MP-5 up, and fires another burst at Bludd, while closing the gap. >> Scarlett misses Major Bludd with SMG . << The Shinobi deftly evades poor Airtight, but he's not done yet. Storm Shadow closes the distance as the Joe staggers about, and again the Katana is raised - this time brought down and across in an effort to disarm - and cut the tendons in the defender's forearm. Yes, Storm Shadow intends to hack Airtight to pieces. >> Storm Shadow strikes Airtight with Katana. << Arriving to the scene, the Jedi-esque laser trooper fires a couple energy blasts as warning shots towards the general direction of the Cobra forces. With his helmet on, the masked Joe tries to figure out who and where he should begin to take his position. Noticing that Airtight looks like he is going to have it rough, Red Spot quickly takes a tactical leap to get some coverage and will attempt to provide cover fire soon. GAME: Red Spot PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Airtight cries out as his forearm is sliced, rifle dropping from his suddenly lifeless fingers. He grabs the bleeding wound with his other hand, trying to stem the gush of blood. Airtight backs away quickly from the ninja, trying to move out of katana range before he passes out from blood loss. "Now hold it there, lil lady," he says, "You need arrestin' on account of you work for Cobra. Now if you didn't work for cobra, I wouldn't need to apprehend you, see?" He gets out his pistol and tries to hit Artemis somewhere like the leg or shoulder to slow her down. >> Wild Bill strikes Artemis with Colt 45s. << Bludd ducks back around the HISS just in time to avoid having his cranium perforated. The bullets clang loudly against the tank's armour, ricocheting off to the side. Bludd keeps a tight grip on the tank with his left hand while taking aim at Scarlett again. The redhead seems to be labouring with more injuries than Bludd's given her thus far. He aims to take advantage of that, firing at her legs to slow her advance. >> Major Bludd misses Scarlett with AK-47 . << Airtight is bleeding from slashes across his back and forearm, and is struggling to get away from Storm Shadow. Seeing his shot hit, but not take the woman down, Callahan reloads and takes aim, this time a little higher up as Bill backs off enough to give him a better body shot "Come on Jackpot." he murmres. >> Greenshirt 910 strikes Artemis with M9 . << Artemis is shot twice more. Not getting hurt much though, both bouncing off her metal, cybernetic arms. She allows the Pistol port to open in the hand that holds her claws, as she chuckles at Wild Bill, "So? You work for the Joes, you are a Criminal in the eyes of Cobra, so, therefore, you are under arrest, by those standards. But, since you have fired upon me, I fire upon you!" She fires a shot from her built in pistol at the Chopper Pilot. >> Artemis strikes Wild Bill with Hand-Pistol . << Scarlett is able to avoid the Major's shots this time, as she gets along side the H.I.S.S. and is able to use it as cover, letting Bludd's shots bounce off of it. She draws her Combat Knife, and she pounces for the Major, stabbing for him! >> Scarlett misses Major Bludd with Knife. << Storm Shadow does... not pursue Airtight, since the Joe is retreating. Whipping his Katana around in a flashy kata, the Ninja goes in search of the next code name to send off to the infirmary. And off he goes, fading into the carnage. Airtight takes advantage of Storm Shadow's choice, and heads quickly for medical attention. Accuracy was what Michael lived for. He spent his youth learning the ways of a Jedi and studying some levels of the martial arts. However, he knew that Storm Shadow was a formidable foe. And one he might not be able to go hand to hand with. Particularly without his own hand-to-hand weapon systems. Force you must use," mutters Red Spot as he tries ping the white clothed Cobra agent with his handgun. "Clucking Darth Maul." >> Red Spot misses Storm Shadow with Handgun . << "EYOWCH!" Wild Bill shouts, as the shot hits him. "Lady, Cobra's the one trying to take over the world. What's wrong with this picture? Why can't you just get a nice house, with a white picket fence, get a nice car, and a job, and a dog..." and then he tries to tackle Artemis! >> Wild Bill strikes Artemis with Smash. << Major Bludd dodges aside as Scarlett comes at him with the combat knife. "Gettin' a bit rusty, are we, m'dear?" he drawls, attempting to slam the butt of his rifle into her injured abdomen. >> Major Bludd misses Scarlett with Strike. << Growling under his breath as his shots seem to not be much effective, Callahan nonetheless reloads again. As Wild Bill tackles her, the Greenshirt takes a chance - firing this time further up, towards the womans' head - no wait, a little BELOW that, at the smaller, but typically less armored neck... >> Greenshirt 910 strikes Artemis with Rifle . << Artemis is tackled. Smashed to the ground. She has two choices, go back to hand to hand, or stick with a weapon... Well, she can not scoop up her sniper rifle, but... she does have one built into her right arm. She locks it open, and tries to blast the wild cowboy off her! Just as she raises her arm, it deflects the bullet from the Greenshirt. >> Artemis strikes Wild Bill with Arm-Rifle . << Scarlett ducks under Bludd's rifle butt stroke, and swings her foot up and around in a roundhouse kick. "Rusty? We'll see who is rusty, and bloody, when this is over, Bludd." >> Scarlett strikes Major Bludd with Kick. << Well, someone just decided to volunteer to be Storm Shadow's new best friend! :D After spotting the Red Spot (who may soon become a red stain), the Ninja takes a few steps and charges forward and aims to do the flying kick to the laser trooper's kneecaps, followed by a reverse sweep to the back of the calves. >> Storm Shadow misses Red Spot with Sweep. << Tele-Viper 2644 has been out of the battle thus far, coordinating communications between units. Scarlett's kick lands Bludd a glancing blow off the left side of his face, where a healing bruise still cries its protest on being struck. Bludd snarls in pain, letting the blow spin him around, striking out at Scarlett's favoured leg as he does so. >> Major Bludd misses Scarlett with Kick. << Red Spot fortunately has had enough practice to know how to avoid getting beaten to death by a ninja so quickly so he makes sure of it. As the white blur launches, the Joe rolls backwards and attempts to do his impersonation of Chuck Norris while delivering a strong kick! >> Red Spot strikes Storm Shadow with Roundhouse. << Scarlett ducks again, and smiles at Bludd, "Rusty.... See what I mean?" She brings her knife back into play, this time stabbing at his leg... >> Scarlett strikes Major Bludd with Knife. << Ooooh. Alright, so a little of Storm Shadow's ego got in the way, and is punished for his slight hubris with a nice little plunk to the chin. But, even still, the shinobi counters: An upper cut with his fist, followed by a devastating elbow-crash to the sternum. Prepare, Red Spot! >> Storm Shadow strikes Red Spot with Nerve Strike. << Wild Bill gets hit again by a weapon from Artemis. "Okay, no more Mr. Nice Guy," he says, "Iffen you're goona keep shooting me, I'ma goona have to put your lights out." He tries punching out Artemis, though he's loathe to do so. >> Wild Bill misses Artemis with Punch. << Airtight retreats to a medic, and watches the battle anxiously as his wounds are rapidly bandaged. Dropping his aim from the Impenetrable Woman, Callahan swings his rifle around, scanning the terrain for the wonderous redheaded commanderette of the Joes. Finding her in his sights, he then slides the lense to the left, upon the gentleman so ungentlemanly wrassling with her in a way only a boyfriend should, finger curling around the trigger as he moves to squeeze it oh so gently Artemis moves her head, and lets Wild Bill's punch miss her, "You can try." She brings her other hand up, letting her claws go for the Pilot, and hopefully can use them to push him off of her, so she can clear the range back out a bit. >> Artemis strikes Wild Bill with Claws. << That really hurt. And it really did some damage as the laser trooper cringes with pain. But his kneejerk reaction is to jerk is right leg up and attempt to connect with the Jewels of the Ninja as he begins to fall backwards. "I heard you would---" The breathing is hard to do right now, "Good but wasn't expecting to be--" "Facing you so soon." >> Red Spot misses Storm Shadow with Bash. << Major Bludd roars as the blade slices into his thigh. He grips his rifle in both hands and uses it to cross-check Scarlett. >> Major Bludd misses Scarlett with Bash. << The shinobi evades to the side, left hand coming up to hook Red Spot's lifted leg, while Storm Shadow brings that terrible elbow down upon the kneecap. Because that's just the kind of Ninja Tommy is! >> Storm Shadow strikes Red Spot with Smash. << From her vantage point, TV2644 watches anxiously as Artemis battles Wild Bill. When Cobra Commander was missing, Artemis was the face of those loyal to him while he was gone. Now that face is getting bashed in, and some greenshirt keeps shooting at her beside. Fed up, TV2644 raises her own rifle, not realizing the Greenshirt has shifted his target. Drawing a bead, TV2644 opens fire. Scarlett shakes her head, and steps back, away from the rifle strike. She brings her left arm up, bent at the elbow, and smashes it towards Bludd. "Sleep, so your troops have to fall back, taking your cowardly carcass with them!" >> Scarlett strikes Major Bludd with Smash. << >> Tele-Viper 2644 strikes Greenshirt 910 with Smg . << Red Spot is down on the ground and is convinced his leg may be broken by the sharp pain he is experiencing. His gut reaction is to find a way to put some distance between him and Storm Shadow so he attempts to use his heavier but not heaviest laser weapon. He knows he doesn't have the proper time to charge it for a full blast. "Let's sign some light into this sitch!" >> Red Spot misses Storm Shadow with Heavy Laser . << *BLAM* The Greenshirt's bullet zips near Bludd, but safely not close enough as the Viper's bullets find their mark instead. "DAMN!" comes the shout of pain as he whirls around, dropping to his buttocks on the ground for support as he returns fire without thinking. >> Greenshirt 910 strikes Tele-Viper 2644 with Sidearm . << Wild Bill is hurting just a bit too much now! He backs off after he gets sliced by terrible sharp claws. "Who do you think you are now, Catwoman?" he asks, as he rushes off to get medical attention. "So many bad puns," remarks the Ninja, calmly. He moves in closer when the laser rifle is brought up, since if he's past the barrel? He can't possibly be shot. He does grip the barrel of the rifle to wrench it around, lift, and attempt to slam the butt of the weapon down on Red Spot's chest. "If you leave the field now, I will not deprive you of your head." >> Storm Shadow strikes Red Spot with Bash. << Major Bludd staggers forward with the momentum of his attempted strike, stepping into the perfect spot for Scarlett to slam him across the jaw with her elbow. Stars dance in the mercenary's vision as pain shoots through his skull. He stumbles, swinging the nose of his rifle toward Scarlett as he attempts to back away from her. >> Major Bludd strikes Scarlett with AK-47 . << Tele-Viper 2644 erks as the Greenshirt's pistol bullet slams into her chest armor, knocking the breath from her and knocking her back a couple of steps. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea after all. Now fighting for her life, she returns fire, emptying half a clip at the Greenshirt who shot her. >> Tele-Viper 2644 misses Greenshirt 910 with SMG . << Seeing the enemy lift her weapon, Callahan's eyes go wide and he throws himself from the wall. He rolled quickly, coming back to his feet coated in dust and blood now. In the open he nonetheless pumps his gun up to fire once more, blue eyes staring up at that sightless helmet. >> Greenshirt 910 strikes Tele-Viper 2644 with Rifle . << Now coughing up some blood, Red Spot winces as he takes yet another hit from Storm Shadow. As he tries to stop it, he gets himself close enough to the trigger and attempts to fire his rifle in an improper way at Storm Shadow. "This is my home. I have honor. I'd rather die than surrender. Wouldn't you?" He knows that if he does not connect with this hit, he's going to need to get support quickly. >> Red Spot misses Storm Shadow with Assault Rifle . << Scarlett is shot again. She has some bullets in her, and she feels them as she moves... However, she can not let the Major distract her. She turns from him, as he backs away, "Flee with your life, Bludd..." She draws her Katana, holding it in her left hand, and she runs towards Storm Shadow. She brings her Sword up, and slashes it at him, to distract him from Red Spot, "Storm Shadow!" she calls, as she swings her sword. >> Scarlett strikes Storm Shadow with Slice. << Tele-Viper 2644 is driven back as more bullets slam into her armor, one grazing her helmet and cracking her visor. "I understand. Die, with honor." The Ninja twists the laser weapon, and thus skews the shot Red Spot took; Storm Shadow makes a fist, rears back, and attempts to knuckle the poor tech right in the face. >> Storm Shadow strikes Red Spot with Crippling Strike. << Head ringing, TV2644 moves to get some cover behind a disabled HISS tank, and empties the rest of her clip to try to suppress cover fire until she can figure out how to get out of this. >> Tele-Viper 2644 strikes Greenshirt 910 with Smg . << Artemis stands up, as Wild Bill runs off. "Coward!" she yells after him. She grabs her Sniper Rifle, Slips behind it, and goes to looking for targets. She finds only Greenshirts, so she begins to Snipe them... And lucky for Red Spot, something red does come to save him. Something redheaded, that happened to stab Storm Shadow when he wasn't paying attention - before the ninja could deliver the coup de gras. A nice line of red stains the white gi, and now the Ninja rolls his eyes. After grunting some curse in Japanese, of course. But, yanno, Storm Shadow is feeling like a complete bastard. A knife is drawn, and put down to Red Spot's throat. Muah. "Leave, now. Or He dies." Flinching as more bullets stain his green shirt red, Callahan puffs as he limp-stagger-walks-crawl-sways back to the wall again, hitting it rather hard as he drops his gun, returning now with his own handgun at the tank. Hey, maybe he'll hit a gas tank. >> Greenshirt 910 strikes Tele-Viper 2644 with M9 . << Shana says softly, "You know it doesn't work that way." She brings her Katana up, over her head, in a classic pose of an attack nature. She eyes Storm Shadow's arm, and shrugs, ever so slightly, "Storm Shadow, you want to punish me? Or Snake-Eyes, than punish us, leave the innocents out of this." She brings her sword down, and around, aiming to let the hilt hit a nerve cluster on Storm Shadow's arm, to force him to release the knife. Red Spot is still stunned and limp from the previous attack. If he was able to move, he'd try to shoot Storm Shadow at point blank and probably would miss again. >> Scarlett strikes Storm Shadow with Rapid-Strike. << Major Bludd limps aside, calling over his radio for a HISS to pick him up. He flicks Scarlett a glare as he turns to climb aboard the tank. "Alpha group, to me," he mutters into his radio. The only other surviving HISS turns to help cover Bludd's personal retreat. >> Major Bludd retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Red Spot, Wild Bill, Scarlett, Airtight, Storm Shadow, Artemis, and Temera. << Tele-Viper 2644 pops her head up to look to see if her rounds hit, only to be sprayed in the face with shrapnel from the Greenshirt's rounds. Airtight is bandaged up, and dragged away from the battlefield in spite of his protests. >> Wild Bill retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << Tele-Viper 2644 ducks back down, face bleeding and visor ruined. She tears the high-tech goggles off her face, and pulls the pin on a grenade. This should end things real fast. Popping back up, she lobs the grenade in the Greenshirt's direction. >> Tele-Viper 2644 strikes Greenshirt 910 with Grenade . << Oh, well. A slice across the arm while someone leans on a knife is going to leave a mark, but the knife is essentially let go. And since Bludd just retreated, it looks like a good time for the rest of the crew to do so as well. "We will meet again, Scarlett." >> Storm Shadow retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Red Spot, Wild Bill, Scarlett, Major Bludd, Artemis, and Temera. << As Storm Shadow tosses the limp Red Spot down, the falling knife lands partially into the tech's right shoulder. He's going to be out on medical leave for a bit. Callahan's face paled as he sees the small object falling his way. With a shout of alarm - and perhaps, warning to others in the area - he leaps away from the wall, stagger-falling and rolling just as it blew a hole in the side, shrapnel now showering HIS form in return. He puffs, laying there a moment to recover. Having dropped both his guns, and feeling somewhat peeved, he picks up a rock and flings it. >> Greenshirt 910 strikes Tele-Viper 2644 with Kick. << Scarlett just watches Storm Shadow go. It seems most of the Cobra Command Forces are retreating. She looks around, the Airfield in ruins, alot of Fort Hood burning... This is a win? Tele-Viper 2644 sees where the wind is blowing, as as Cobra Command starts to retreat, Tele stands to follow. She takes three steps before she's beaned in the helmet with a large rock. Cursing, she staggers forward, vowing never to involve herself needlessly in combat again! >> Tele-Viper 2644 retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Red Spot, Greenshirt 910, Wild Bill, Scarlett, Storm Shadow, Major Bludd, Artemis, and Temera. << Artemis frowns as everyone starts to run. She doesn't like this... "We could still win.... We just need reinforcements!" Artemis says, "We could still win.... We just need reinforcements!" The Cobra forces, what remains mobile of them, follow the pack in leaving the scene as quickly as their legs or vehicles will carry them. "That's it, keep running!" shouts Callahan as it seems the day was won with no loss of life - which was the important part, right? He pitches another rock! >> Greenshirt 910 misses Artemis with Punch. << Wolverine #869 comes roaring out of the motorpool along with several other combat vehicles. "Yo JOE!" is broadcast over the PA. With his left hand, the Joe known as Red Puddles - eh, Red Spot knocks his own helmet off his head. "Thenk-yew-coammender." is the best he can try to say. A rock goes flying by her, and Artemis drops low... She brings her Rifle around, and there... that Greenshirt... She fires on him, "Teach you to throw rocks!" >> Artemis strikes Greenshirt 910 with Swedish-PSG-90 . << (Radio) Major Bludd sends Artemis a radio transmission, 'What're you waitin' around for?' With a pained yelp, Callahan drops back, going still to 'play dead' now to avoid further shots. He's a fast learner, it seems (Radio) Artemis transmits, "Reinforcements. We can still win." to Major Bludd. (Radio) Major Bludd sends Artemis a radio transmission, 'An airstrike's been called in. Get your ass out of there.' Wild Weasel's Rattler> Wild Weasel moves in on command, and begins a bombing run. Artemis sighs softly, and stands up. She turns for the other side of the ridge line.... She glances back at the base, and sighs again, "We should have hit them harder...." (Radio) Artemis transmits, "....... Copy......" to Major Bludd. Scarlett glances up, "Incoming! All ground forces, except Anti-Aircraft, back to the Pit! MOVE!" Wolverine #869> "...Hey. HEY! You nuts are supposed to be running away!" Low Light brings the anti-aircraft mobile missile platform around to bear. "No bombing the dudes!" Wild Weasel's Rattler is not the only Rattler in the strike.... following it is many more. They too begin bomibing runs on Fort Hood... and the ground above where they believe the Pit is. (Radio) Major Bludd sends Artemis a radio transmission, 'No good to us ... dead, Artemis.' Wolverine #869 isn't the only anti-aircraft tank on the ground either but yanno. It's time to shoot the crap out of each other! >> Artemis retreats from the area, leaving herself open to Red Spot, Greenshirt 910, Wild Bill, Scarlett, Storm Shadow, Major Bludd, and Temera. << Greenshirt 910 lifts his head at the shout, and utters a curse as he scrambles to his feet. He makes it three steps, then skids to a halt, bolting back to grab the unconscious form of another Greenshirt and drag him along as fast as he could "Come on, come on, comeoncomeoncomeon..." >> Wolverine #869 misses Wild Weasel's Rattler with Missile. << Wild Weasel's Rattler> Wild Weasel banks slowly and targets the Wolverine. Scarlett pushes the Joes and the Greenshirts for the Entrance to the Pit, "Go! Move it!" She frowns, the bombs are falling, and getting closer.... They have to get the hatch sealed, or too many are going to die. >> Wild Weasel's Rattler strikes Wolverine #869 with Gatling-Cannon . << Red Spot forces himself up and tries to limp his way back to base. "Cannot feel my right leg." He collapses on the inside of said hatch. Wolverine #869 is pocked with heavy rotary cannon fire but that does not deter the driver inside Low Light is at least buying time. He'll start pulling the Wolverine in reverse toward the ramp as it launches yet another lethal AA missile. >> Wolverine #869 misses Wild Weasel's Rattler with Stg-Missile . << GAME: Greenshirt 910 PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Greenshirt 910 puffs as he continues to pull the wounded in, face red now as he makes it to Scarlett's position. "I think there's one more out there.' he puffs, laying the wounded down and darting back towards where he'd seen the other one. "Gotta make sure!" Wild Weasel's Rattler takes out the missile before it gets close enough to do any damage and the Rattler slowly comes around for another strike. >> Wild Weasel's Rattler misses Wolverine #869 with Cluster-Bombs . << Scarlett frowns at the Greenshirt, but she can not say anything... she'd do the same thing. She holds the door open for the Greendhirt, after forcing, pushing, and kicking everyone else into the motorpool... "Hurry it up!" she calls out to the Greenshirt. Wolverine #869> With the Wolverine rolling in hard reverse, the bombs explode just in front of the armored vehicle, spraying dirt and shrapnel over the troupe of tanks. And again Low Light returns fire, with his teeth grit and beads of sweat rolling off of his features. >> Wolverine #869 strikes Wild Weasel's Rattler with STA-Missile . << Wild Weasel's Rattler is slammed into by a missile and one wing starts burning. Undeterred Wild Weasel comes around for one final attack. >> Wild Weasel's Rattler misses Wolverine #869 with Rockets . << Greenshirt 910 glances about insid ethe building. Wait, there? The ground shivers and he takes a step, then shakes his head sadly. That one was already gone. He reappears outside and legs it towards Scarlett, slowing down a little bit now as blood trickles down his leg, but he wasn't going to give up yet, practically hurling himself through the door "We're clear!" Wolverine #869> The Wolverine Stops. The rattler's rockets sail wide; the flare and flash of destruction rises up on all sides. Low Light decided to take one more shot at the Rattler for good measure, just because... it's what the Joes do. >> Wolverine #869 misses Wild Weasel's Rattler with Missile. << Scarlett closes the Hatch, just as the Bombs start to fall over the base. She gets the hatch fully closed, and sealed as explosions rock the Motorpool, but those sealed inside are perfectly fine... even though the power is knocked out.... Wild Weasel's Rattler shudders as it banks just barely avoiding the Wolverine's missile. It sprays machinegun fire as it turns to retreat damage done. >> Wild Weasel's Rattler strikes Wolverine #869 with Machineguns . << Wild Weasel's Rattler> Wild Weasel heads south for Cobra Island. >> Wild Weasel's Rattler retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Wild Bill, Major Bludd, Artemis, and Greenshirt 910. << Wolverine #869 has now sustained heavy damage but the old vehicle continues to rattle at the rattler in defiance. Inside Low Light shakes a fist! ...and then realizes he's thrown a track. "...Damnable little...GRRR." And he wisely shuts the engine off. Wild Weasel's Rattler heads off over the horizon. '' LOG ENDS ''